dry_drowningfandomcom-20200214-history
Freya Goldsoul
THE FOLLOWING PAGE IS JUST A DRAFT AND WORK TO EXPAND IT IS CURRENTLY UNDER WAY. THE INFORMATION PROVIDED IS HIGHLY FRAGMENTED AND FOR THE MOST PART INCOMPLETE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS THUS A MUST, ALSO BECAUSE OF THE INEVITABLE SPOILERS.*** Introduction: Freya Goldsoul is a fitcional character of the videogame Dry Drowning. She has a chance of appearing in all chapters of the game, making her one of the most important female characters in the story. Psychological Profile: "Freya is a walking tornado with a litigious nature, moved by a deep desire for justice and equity which has gradually led her to a life made of violence and cynism." Biography: "Freya is Hedric Goldsoul's daughter, one of the most renowned bankers in Nova Polemos, but her past is a complete mystery. She joined the police force when she was 20, thanks to her father's influence, and she managed to become lieutenant because of her merits and dedication. She arrested some of Nova Polemos' worst criminals and she's the one who started the inquiry against Mordred Foley, whom she hates with all her heart." Character Overview: Freya becomes involved with the events of the main story even before the beginning of Chapter 1, as she is the one leading the investigation team dispatched to Treasury Park that eventually arrests Baker. As mentioned in her biography she was also the one leading the investigations that opened the case against Mordred. This causes a really rough start between the detective and her, as she hates him for both his well-known despicable morals and the way he bypasses her authority and accesses the murder scene in the beginning of Chapter 1. The cornerstone of Freya's whole personality is her strong sense of justice. One of her own colleagues points out that her zealous, talented, and genuine character makes her the typical policeman that wouldn't last long in a city like Nova Polemos, as honest people are seen as nothing but danger or risk in such a corrupt environment. Since she survived up to at least now it is likely her harsh manners are the direct consequence of her having to deal chronically with a toxic surrounding that clashes strongly with her morality. Her progressive change of attitude towards Mordred provides a fine example: Freya's sense of justice is exactly what causes her to hate Mordred so much, but the two start to kind of get along once she realizes they both share the common objective of discovering the truth, enough so that Mordred himself deems her trustworthy enough of being handled the chip containing Abigail's secret emails. Freya's reply makes it clear she doesn't trust Mordred but trusts her own colleagues even less, implying Mordred being potentially more honest than them is enough for her to set aside the rust. True to her fashion though she still keeps a somewhat cold attitude and even remarks she wouldn't take any advice on how to proceed from a criminal (implying she considers herself superior due to her moral integrity).